CounTdoWn ThirTeen
by satomika
Summary: same as Little tidbits, only it's purpose is to be a countdown until the birthday of my friend...i'll be uploading stories everyday and i hope you enjoy reading a different one each day!
1. Misunderstood

A/N: Countdown Thirteen is a series of thirteen very short stories. I'll upload stories everyday until July 13…it's like a countdown until my friend's birthday… I made this because it has come to my attention that my friend's birthday will be coming up on July 14…it's actually her debut and I promised that I'll make stories for my debutante friends.

Anyway, the real story will be out on July 14, her birthday…until then will I expose her name…

ToFuu Fic

OOC

AU

Start: 09:23 pm July 01, 2008

End: 09:26 pm July 01, 2008

MISUNDERSTOOD

FUUKO'S POV

Tokiya told me that I was just another face in the crowd…

So I told him that he was just another jerk up the street.

Maybe it was my fault to interrupt his words, because while I was walking away, I heard him murmur, "Another face in the crowd that managed to take my breath away."

While I found myself saying, "Another jerk up the street whom I'd die for just to be with."


	2. Lost

A/N: ToFuu Fic

OOC

AU

Start: 04:35 pm June 23, 2008

End: 04:39 pm June 23, 2008

LOST

Tokiya was a little boy whose first love was a young girl in a picture whose hair was colored plum, which he found and picked up from the street. As time went by, he got married, but still kept it…

One day, his wife found it and asked, "Where did you get this?"

Tokiya said, "I kept that since I was a child, why?"

His wife, Fuuko, replied, "I lost this picture when I was nine."


	3. MaLuFeT!

Start: 7:07 am July 03, 2008

End: 7:10 am July 3, 2008

A/N: Implied ToFuu

OOC

AU

MALUFET!

There's a girl with plum hair who stumbled, then slipped in front of her crush who's the MR. HEARTTHROB/HEARTBREAKER of their school…

And this is what she told him:

"See how I fall for you?"


	4. Right

Start: 11:59 am June 04, 2008

End: 12:06 pm June 04, 2008

A/N: Implied ToFuu

OOC

RIGHT

FUUKO'S POV

In this world, I've made so many mistakes, chose the wrong choices, but I'm glad I've survived them all…

From loving my best friend and childhood friend who in turn loved someone else, to loving one of my former enemies who loved me back but chose to be loyal to someone else, and now loving someone whom I never imagined myself loving before.

I'm glad that despite in this world of wrong choices, that dream of someday, where someone will come into my world…and will make me say, "This time… I got it right…" finally came true.


	5. When Math Geeks

Start: 12:39 pm June 04, 2008

End: 12:42 pm June 04, 2008

A/N: ToFuu

AU

OOC

WHEN MATH GEEKS HIT ON YOU

Tokiya slipped a note on Fuuko's locker, confessing his love for her. Here's what the note says:

"Unlike square root of -1, my love for you is not imaginary. My love for you is like a square function. It's positive and always increasing. Please give me a **Sine**. **Cosecant** live without you…"


	6. Sweeter

Start: 12:20 pm June 04, 2008

End: 12:30 pm June 04, 2008

A/N: Implied ToFuu

OOC

SWEETER

TOKIYA TO FUUKO

From my wide range of vocabulary, I've tried to think of the sweetest words I could say to you…

Something different and something true, something that would definitely suit you, aside from the words monkey and simian that describes the real you…

But I guess there could never be words sweeter than saying…

"Thank God I've met you!"


	7. The One

A/N: Start: 12:47 pm June 04, 2008

End: 12:50 pm June 04, 2008

OOC

ToFuu

Seriously people…

I need reviews…I can take flames! I'm a tough wannabe…

I've been banging my head on the computer desk ever since!

Please tell me what your opinions are…

You can tell me…"What loser stories are these? It doesn't even make sense!" or something like that… So I can tell in your face "They maybe loser stories but they do make sense…maybe not for you, but for other people…" okay?

Now…on to the next loser story…

THE ONE

TOKIYA'S POV

Fuuko asked me, "How do you see that someone special is 'the one'?

I answered her back philosophically, "Pretty much like finding the end of a roll of a scotch tape…You don't need to see it, you just have to feel it…"

Then I leaned in for a kiss so she would 'feel' it.


	8. DamN!

Start: 12:55 pm June 04, 2008

End: 12: 59 pm June 04, 2008

A/N: Implied ToFuu

OOC

AU

DAMN!

(Let's infiltrate Tokiya's Thoughts to see how he fairs for our lovely purple-haired goddess…)

…Tokiya's Thoughts…

How could you possibly be friends with someone so loud and crazy, boyish but pretty, when everytime you look at that person, you want to slap that person's face and say: "Stop smiling! Damn! You're stealing my heart!"

A/N: By the way! Thanks to 9081… My only reviewer for this fic…

Muheeheehee…


	9. AnYtHiNg

Start: 08:16 pm June 22, 2008

End: 08:25 pm June 22, 2008

A/N: Implied ToFuu

OOC

ANYTHING

"You know, Mikagami wouldn't spend his time doing things for someone who doesn't mean anything."

She looked at him questioningly. He smiled as he looked back at her, imitating what a real brother would do for a little sister because this is the time where they are having the 'big-brother-little-sister' talk.

"There's a reason why he's spending his time doing things for you, Fuuko." Recca said, while patting his long time best and childhood friend at the back.

A/N: By the way! Thanks to 9081… My only reviewer for this fic…

Muheeheehee…


	10. Cute Story

Start: 07:13 am July 03, 2008

End: 07:17 am July 03, 2008

A/N: Just so you know, I hate Spongebob…

But for the sake of this ficlet, I'm making him a guest…

Also, I don't own him…

ToFuu Fic

OOC

AU

CUTE STORY

Tokiya is planning to ask his girlfriend her hand for marriage…

Being her usual self, jolly and childish, she was asked by Tokiya, "Will you marry me?"

Fuuko just laughed and looked at the poor guy and said, "Are you crazy? All I ever wanted to marry is Spongebob!"

Disappointed, Tokiya looked at Fuuko, and then _cried._ Fuuko, seeing his tears, wiped them and asked, "Would you be my Spongebob?"

A/N: Thank you again to 9081 for reviewing… ano… I was just wandering which fic you are referring to… about Fuuko being pregnant and giving Tokiya a little torturing and where others would find out about their relationship… uhm… are you referring to KirisawaMikagami antics?

As well as to Lyris… if I have time, the proper mood and the inspiration, I might make them longer…but I think it would stay that way because the purpose of these little one-shots are to be "gap-fillers" and I just based these ficlets from the text messages I received from my friends and classmates… weeheehee…

So, I practically don't own the plots of these ficlets… P


	11. Heaven

Start: 07:30 am July 03, 2008

End: 07:32 am July 03, 2008

A/N: awwwwwwwww….

This one's a sad one…

ToFuu Fic

OOC

AU

HEAVEN

Fuuko is dying so she asked her boyfriend, "Can you tell me where heaven is?"

Tokiya looked at her, teary-eyed. He said, "It's anywhere in the world… with you."


	12. Love at First Sight?

Start: 04:22 pm June 23, 2008

End: 04:25 pm June 23, 2008

A/N: This one's weird…

Implied ToFuu Fic

OOC

AU

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?

Tokiya told Fuuko as he walked in front of her. "Do you believe on 'Love at first sight'?"

Fuuko looked at him oddly, then he continued "…or do you want me to pass by again?"


	13. Shaking Hands

Start: 11:16 am June 23, 2008

End: 11:25 am June 23, 2008

A/N: The final installment for Countdown Thirteen...

Hope you enjoy...

And don't forget to review!

This one's weird…

Rated T for safety…

ToFuu Fic

OOC

AU

SHAKING HANDS

Do you ever wonder what guys would say when they're dining with the girl they want to spend their lifetime showing his love for her, when they want to visit the toilet? Well?

…Let's see what's Tokiya gonna say to Fuuko as he was planning to excuse himself to visit the toilet.

"Fuuko, will you please excuse me for awhile? I just need to shake hands with a friend who would want to meet you soon and spend his lifetime loving you."

A/N: ...Ok...

How was that?

If you don't get it...then, tough luck...

No explanation needed...

By the way...

A bear hug and a sweet smooch goes to all of those who reviewed Countdown Thirteen and supported me throughout the entire weird installations...

Just a commercial for my other fics...

Please read and review Little Tidbits and Conspiracy of Seven...

I will be updating stories on them everyday... It's just like reading Countdown Thirteen as well... heeheehee...

By the way... coming out soon is the Power of Five!


End file.
